Continuous monitoring of heart rate, and in particular, heart rate variability, provides valuable insights into workout intensity and recovery. Monitoring of sleep provides additional useful information, and while the general relationship between sleep and physical recovery is well known, there remains a need for accurate instrumentation and quantification of physical recovery resulting from sleep.